Amorous
by Mr.Potter- The Stag
Summary: His eyes roamed around my quivering figure; taking its time. But it was the raw intensity of his gaze which sent a shiver down my spine. And I felt my body flushed thoroughly when I recalled what he had said the minute he sealed the door shut when he had dragged me here. 'Believe it or not, but know that I've fallen in love with you, Granger.' One-Shot! DM/HG


**Author's Note: Greetings, everyone! This is just a one-shot that pounce on me, literally. I hope you all like this. I must warned you before handed that characters are OCC and there is a little bit AU. This is set after the battle. Do not ask me about any of the questions regarding how did this happened or whatnot. I'm simply doing it for fun's sake. It's your discretion if you want to read it or not. Furthermore, I'm currently struggling with a writer's block and my muse is all but mute on me. Oh, this is just hopeless. But I promise that you'll soon see more updates from my side. **

**But for now, enjoy this treat, which I have presented in front of you all. And remember to review too!**

**Disclaimer: I don't owe anything.**

* * *

***~-AMOROUS-~***

* * *

I stare at him, not daring to breath; as he just stood there, motionless.

And watching me.

Murmurs of voices reached into the space, as we stood facing each other. Coming from the place outside of this trap.

My mind was frantic, so was my heart; as it thumped unevenly against my ribcage under the intensity of _his _gaze.

I wanted to yell and shout – to try and break free. To run as far as possible from him.

But I was not able to do so.

My breath hitches as he advanced forward. So slowly and gracefully. His eyes glittering under the light beam of the wand, which casted a shadow around the space around us.

His eyes roamed around my quivering figure, very slowly and sweetly; taking its time. Making me squirm uncomfortably, making me so nervous.

But it was the... _raw _intensity of his gaze which sent a shiver down my spine. Which felt so pleasant.

Lips slowly parted as his right hand come to rest it against the wall beside my head. And I cowered as he leaned on it.

"So?" he whispered softly, his voice smooth and normal; not sounding his usual drawl for once.

I swallowed, hard. Unable to look into his eyes, while I felt him watching me still.

No, I thought, adamant. He is lying. This is not real.

Only shaking my head in response, I ducked under his arm and aimed for the door hurriedly. Desperate in attempt to get out of this place.

And away from this barking madman.

But instantly, an arm so muscular and strong snaked its way around my torso before pulling me roughly back. Stumbling on my feet, I fall back and felt my back touched against something flat, but very warm.

"No so fast, Princess," he chastised me gently, chuckling as I gasped under his hold.

Struggling, I snapped, "Let me go, Malfoy!" I bit at him harshly, trying to break free from his hold.

But inhaled sharply when I felt something nuzzle the back of my right ear very tenderly. "Make me, Granger," he challenged me in a whisper. I try repressing the shiver that his hot breath caused me too when he breathed down my collarbone, leaving odd goosebumps.

But was unsuccessful when I hear him chuckled at the nape of my neck softly.

I was about to open my mouth in retort. But gasped out loud when I felt his hand on my torso wiggled lightly for a second before a finger trailed a line down the side of my waist, just as I felt something hot and soft touched the sensitive spot beneath my ear.

My heart rate spiked at this intimate gesture. And I felt my body flushed thoroughly when I recalled what he had said the minute he sealed the door shut when he had dragged me here.

_'Believe it or not, but know that I've fallen in love with you, Granger.'_

I shuddered, couldn't help the shiver that ran down my spine again when I felt his other hand joined his hand on my waist. Before they slowly moved across my stomach as if caressing it.

I whimpered helplessly when I felt something warm covered my earlobe and nibble on it.

My eyes riveted and looked at the door. Before my left hand reaches up to try and touch it. But his left arm lifted to curl it slowly and softly around my hand, engulfing my fingers in his sleek, long pale fingers and wrapped out joining hands around my waist again.

Soft kisses trail down the side of my face, as he slowly turned me around. He took a step forward, his lips trailing from my cheekbones to down at the corner of my mouth as he cornered me against the wall.

And I was trapped.

Entirely in his mercy.

He started to lean down, making me back away. But his arms were propped up and bracing at either side of my head, caging me inside them effectively. The rational side of my mind knew that it should be a prank, a horrible, _horrible _prank; so that when he was done, he would brag about it to the rest of the school. And humiliate me. Just for the fun's sake.

But as I stared up into his eyes, I felt myself melting right then and there under his gaze.

Because never in my life had I ever encountered such a gaze as raw and intense as his.

Which made me to re-think my theories again, undeniably doubtful.

"Don't be afraid," he whispered as he kept on coming, his lips just few inches away from my own.

I gulped, while I shook my head, looking away from him and pushing him away.

"No," I said weekly when he didn't bulge an inch. His eyes still trained on me. I pushed harder, "NO!" I protest in a firm tone, struggling to break free, again.

His arms quickly down to wrap themselves around my waist, before pushing me flushed against him.

And captured my lips in his.

I gasped in his mouth, too shocked to even move.

His lips were soft and warm as he moved it against mine, very slowly and tenderly. His head tilted all the way to his right, as his fingers ghosted over the arc of my waist. Making me moan in his mouth accidentally.

He pulled back slowly, but not backing all the way. His lips hovered just _right _there. His breath fanning down my face with his every soft exhale.

"I love you," he said, his lips brushing with every word and making me flushed even further.

My mind went all foggy at hearing the sincerity in his tone.

But I fought against it, as I sadly shook my head, closing my eyes, "No, you don't," I told him with a sigh. My voice low, tired and miserable. And I hated myself for sounding like that.

Warm lips claimed my own with a very sensual kiss that left me breathless.

Pulling back, leaving me to gasp, he contracted, "I do."

Still rational, I shook my head at him, never looking him in the eyes and I pushed against his chest with my hands, "Lie."

In response, he ducked to kiss me again. This time it was much more passionate.

"I love you," he declared in a quite manner. When he pulled back to trail a kiss from my jaw and down to my neck.

"I want you," he mumbled softly. When he reach a very sensitive spot near my throat and nibble on it.

"I _need_ you," he said it huskily in my left ear. When he explored my neck thoroughly and reached my earlobe.

I shivered uncontrollably when I felt his breath near my mouth. "Open your eyes," he whispered, almost pleading. "Look at me."

I bit down my lip as I held in the sob that so desperately wanted to break free. No, I thought. It's not real. I'm just a Mudblood to him.

I felt something touch my nose lightly, nuzzling in there. I took a shaky breath when I felt his hand cup my cheek, "Hermione? Please," he pleads. His lips brushing past my right eyelid, always gentle.

"I don't trust you," I suddenly burst out with a strangle cry. I didn't know what had he done that made me feel so vulnerable and emotional. But I was helpless and don't know what to do.

I felt him sigh heavily, before he nuzzled my face with his nose. "I know, love." He agreed. His voice sad and hurt.

Almost sounding self-loathing.

"You can't!" I told him, as my eyes flew open and dart up to look into his pained silver ones. "You don't. Stop playing this act right now, Malfoy!" I warned him.

He shook his head down at me, looking miserable.

I snarled suddenly, "Let me go!" Struggling to open his arms from my waist.

He didn't bulge. If anything, he only tightened his hold on me. Never letting go. His face immediately darkened, before he slowly shook his head down at me, determined.

"Just!" I enunciate slowly through my gritted teeth. But when he didn't move an inch, I beat against his hold on me, "Let. Me. GO!" I cried out shrilly.

I thought he might explode at the way his eyes flashed so dangerously, but he surprised me when he only replied back calmly, "Never."

I groaned before I put my head against his chest, tired. Before I whispered, "Please."

I cringed shyly when he buried his face in my neck, before cooing, "Never."

I sighed heavily as we just stood there.

After a short silence, I voice out the thing I'd been theorizing upon all this time, "I'm just a Mudblood to you," I say in a broken tone. Before I chocked, my eyes welling up pathetically, "Is that why you're doing this?"

A voice so harsh, deep and loud filled the silence around us. And I shivered in fear when I realised it was him who had growled.

His arms tightened around me tightly as he crushed my body against his. He leaned back to look me in the eye, his eyes flashing anger and agony before he kissed me so ardently. That I was forced to forget about my own sodding name.

You know, what they say about knowing the feeling of a person depends on how they kiss you?

Then let me tell you. The way he held me, so possessively, in his arms. The way his arms caress my body, so softly and lovingly. The way he had stared at me, when we were arguing, so warmly and intensely.

And the way he is kissing me now. And had kissed me before.

It was sensual.

Ir was passionate.

It was romantic.

And it was full of love.

It was then I knew that he wasn't lying.

After what felt like hours but merely hot, passionate very five long minutes, he pulled back, breathing deeply as he said heatedly, "Never!" His hands come to cup my cheeks in his hand, forcing me to look into his eyes, "I _love _you."

Tears poured out of my eyes and flowed down my cheeks, whether in happiness or in disbelief, I don't know.

Because personally, I'd never thought I would see a day where he, Draco Malfoy, would say these three magical words to me.

For all these years, I had always expected name calling from him.

For all these years, I had always expected to be belittled about my blood status.

For all these years, I had always expected to be on guard and fought against every cruel insult he throws on my way.

And for all these years, I had always accepted and remembered – that he won't ever reciprocate my feeling back. Ever. No matter what I like to think otherwise.

But now, as I stood in front of him, I could only stare up at him in awe and disbelief. Hardly daring myself to believe this all.

This is not real, I thought this for the umpteen time.

His eyes slid close as he lean to brush his lips against my wet cheeks, kissing the tears away. "I'm sorry," he said, regret clear in his voice. "I know you still don't believe me. But Hermione, I've been told and brought up by my father idiotic theories. To think below of those who aren't equal to us. To de-regard those who aren't pure-bloods." he snarled. "To think low of those people, who are not like us. But especially, to treat those people like dirt, who falls in your category."

He hang his head in shame in front of me, his face embarrassed and ashamed.

"I am sorry for all those times I called you a 'Mudblood'," he whispered the last part with a disgust. "I am sorry for all those time I made you cry." He shyly looks up at my face and ran his index finger softly along my jawline. "You look much better when you smile," he told me with a small, guilty smile. But his eyes begin to water.

He swallowed hard before he let go of me. Closing his eyes tightly, he stepped away. "I just wanted you to know," he pause when his voice wobbled a little. Gulping, he tried again, " - t-to know what I truly felt about you. After all this time, I know I've treated you like – " his broke completely as a tear slipped past the corner of his eyes and down his pale cheek. His face pained.

"Draco... " I whispered, not able to see him like this.

But he continued.

"I don't deserve you, I know that much. But I just wanted to hold you for last time. Just to feel what you really felt like when you are in my arms."

I made a sound between a soft laugh and a sob when I heard this.

"I-I'm sorry, Hermione!" he declared angrily. More tears rolling fast down his face as his eyes flashed open to glare a hole down at the ground. Before he spin sharply at his heels and reached for the door. He raised a fist to bang on the door, and it flew open at his touch alone, as if sensing it.

And then, he was gone.

I blinked as more tears rushed and fall down my cheeks.

But they were happy tears.

I don't know what was it that made me propelled forward and out of the enclosed closed door. But I found myself facing the retreating back of a certain blonde Slytherin Prince as he marched down the corridor. His stance gloomy and heartbroken.

I didn't yell after him to stop.

I didn't even called out for him.

Instead, I broke into a run and crashed into him, wrapping my arms around him as I buried my face into his broad back, sobbing out loud finally.

I felt him stiffened when he stumbled to a stop. Before he sighed heavily as he relaxed. With him leaning back against my body, softening in my arms.

"Hermione..." I hear him whispered my name softly.

And before I knew, I started rambling, "I'm sorry, Draco. I didn't know! I have never dare to think about that myself. I always assumed and knew that I was nothing but just a bookworm to you. Not just a girl who is not fit for this Wizarding world. You were always trying to remind me where I belong. Even after the war, I knew I was just nothing. I never knew you could even... I'd never..." I was cut off when he turned in my hold and wrapped his arms around me. Gathering me in a loving embrace as he shush me softly. My eyes closes in a bliss, my head nuzzling in his warm chest when he ran his fingers through my hair and never retreating it. Holding it there as he caress my scalp, just like a father would to his little daughter.

He rocked us from side to side, murmuring sweet nothings in my ear as he nuzzled his face in my hair. His hand never ceasing his motion in patting my head.

I sniffed lightly as I buried my face deeper in his chest, now calmed and not crying. Tightening my arms around his slim, but toned waist as I crushed my body deeply against his.

His response was to plant a kiss at the spot beneath my ear, and chuckled when he felt me shivered.

"Hermione?"

"Hmm?"

Pulling back when he nudge me to look up, I meet his sparkling gaze as his blond hair fall a little on his forehead, concealing his face.

"I love you."

I broke into a giggle, and get a soft smile in return.

"The feeling, my Draco, is mutual." I respond mischievously. And laughed when he growled playfully down at me, his lips pulling up into a mock–smirk.

But was cut off entirely when his mouth descended down to claim my own into an amorous snog.

* * *

**A/N: Alright, guys! This just one-shot I took a time out of my non-existence tight schedule to do. I hope you like it. Its random and maddening. But it was upto my muse and BANG! It was ready and to be posted up in here. I really don't know if I will do a pre-equal or sequel. But do have your fingers crossed. Let's see. **

**Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it. **

**You must be wondering about me doing my other fics and when would I be going to update them. Well, I must say Patience is a virtue, fellows! But I'm trying over here to come up with something for them. Bear with me.**

**Anyhow, I'm pleased to find that you people are enjoying my fics. But, please, do leave some suggestions. As I really am running out of ideas. **

**Furthermore, DO tell how do you like this one-shot. Do you like it? Hate it?**

**Reviews, please!**

**Until next time then,**

**S.P. Tripathi **


End file.
